The invention relates generally to radial flux electrical machines and more specifically to an electrical machine with yokeless stator and modular lamination stacks.
Electrical machines, i.e. generators and motors, are devices that transform mechanical power into electrical power, and vice-versa. Electrical machines for power generation, transmission and distribution provide power for industrial, business and residential requirements. For example, wind turbines are used to convert the kinetic energy in the wind into mechanical power. This mechanical power may be used for specific tasks (such as grinding grain or pumping water) or a generator may convert this mechanical power into electricity. A wind turbine usually includes an aerodynamic mechanism for converting the movement of air into a mechanical motion, which is then converted with a generator into electrical power.
The majority of commercially available wind turbines utilize geared drive trains to connect the turbine blades to the wind generators. The wind turns the turbine blades, which spin a shaft, which feeds into a gear-box and then connects to a wind generator and makes electricity. The geared drive aims to increase the velocity of the mechanical motion. The drawback of a geared drive is that it reduces the reliability of the wind turbine and increases the noise and cost of the wind turbine.
A few wind turbines utilizing direct-drive generators are also commercially available. Due to the low speed operation (due to the absence of a gearbox), these generators tend to be large in diameter. The large diameters of the direct drive generators present formidable transportation and assembly challenges, both at the factories and at the wind turbine installation sites. As the wind turbine industry matures and technology improves, larger power ratings will be required to continue the downward push in the cost of energy. Standard power ratings for land-based turbines are expected to be 3 MW or greater in the next few years, and the offshore turbines are expected to be 5 MW or greater.
For the wind turbines to evolve to higher power ratings, conventional approaches typically include an increase in the direct-drive generator diameter or axial (stack) length. Increasing the diameter is preferred from a purely generator electromagnetic perspective, but is not attractive from the transportation, frame, and assembly perspectives, especially for land-based turbines. Increasing the axial length of the generators, while maintaining the diameter to be less than approximately 4 meters, alleviates the land-based transportation issue, but results in complex and costly frame structures with long axial lengths.
In some double-sided direct-drive configurations the stator is fixed by the bolts through the holes in the stator yoke. The stator yoke is useful, for mechanical reasons, to mechanically link all the poles together and to fix the whole stator to a frame. The drawback in these configurations is that stator yoke adds more material mass into the stator and occupies additional space so that the inner airgap diameter is reduced due to the limited overall generator outside diameter. The resultant generator is heavy and expensive and requires expensive cooling methods.
Therefore there is a need for stator configurations resulting in smaller overall size for generators/motors, requiring less material and less expensive cooling techniques, without compromising on the power ratings.